Command & Conquer, The Movie ( my movie that is )
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: My idea for a C&C movie. GDI and NOD are waging all out war and GDI officers McNeil and Chandra discover that NOD are conducting disturbing experiments on mutants. Left on their own behind enemy lines, they must make contact with GDI before it is too late. Chased by the NOD army through Europe, it all boils down to one final showdown between GDI and NOD.
1. Chapter 1

_Another of my "What if I was allowed to make a movie" ideas. This time, of course, it is Command & Conquer. So, this is the movie I would make if I could, or close to it at least. If you enjoy it, or if you hate it, leave a comment; maybe the story can be made better with your input. Anyways, let's get on with the show!_

 **COMMAND & CONQUER**

 **THE MOVIE**

Space. A comet flies past and heads straight for Earth.

Narrator: "1995."

Two children are playing, speaking Italian, stop to watch the burning comet race across the sky.

Narrator: "The comet Leman 13B entered Earth atmosphere."

The comet crashes in a valley with a river with a massive bang.

Narrator: "And crashed by the Tiber river in Italy."

Man and woman hike along a woodland path.

Narrator: "It did not take long before it's gift to Earth was discovered."

The young couple find some Tiberium crystals in the forrest, they climb a ridge and look out over the valley and the crash-site; it is something out of X-Files with military-personnel, giant white tents and helicopters moving in the air.

A dense field with crystals, and at its center, a large tree-like plant; we follow the tree to the top.

Narrator: "And before anyone knew what was happening…"

As we reach the tree-top, we see San Fransico in the background.

Narrator: "… Tiberium had spread it's spores across the globe."

The Tiberium-tree releases a cloud of spores into the wind that gets carried away.

A Tiberium crystal is located in a laboratory.

Narrator: "To calm a world in panic, and to solve the Tiberium mystery, the United Nations created The Global Initiative."

We zoom out from the crystal and several men in hazmat-suits conduct experiments on the crystal.

In a conference-room, men in suits and military uniforms are having a heated debate.

Narrator: "They made only minor progress."

A blueprint depicts an advanced generator.

Narrator: "In 1998, the first major breakthrough in solving the secrets of the Tiberium is made."

A scientist is applauded by hundreds of his peers.

Narrator: "Doctor Ignatio Mobius is awarded with the Nobel-prize for creating the first successful Tiberium Power Coil, turning the new mineral into energy."

Doctor Mobius and Kane stand in front of a massive crowd with NOD banners in the background. Kane is also applauding and Mobius seems very pleased.

Narrator: "Shortly afterwards, Doctor Mobius gave his patent to his political party, the small quasi-religious right-wing extremist group called The New Order of Democracy, also known as the Brotherhood of NOD, turning the group into a major contender in Earth economics and politics overnight."

Kane is holding a speech to a large crowd of NOD supporters.

Narrator: "Desperate for answers about the new alien material, more and more people flocked to the ranks of the Brotherhood…"

We zoom out and realize the crowd is one-hundred-thousand strong.

A large government-building, several NOD banners are unfolded to cover its walls.

Narrator: "… until it became the most powerful political force on the planet."

In front of the building a massive crowd is cheering, holding NOD signs and flags.

Hospital in Rome, Italy.

Narrator: "1999, Ospedale Fatebenefratelli, Rome, Italy."

A woman on a stretcher is rushed into an OP-room.

Narrator: "The first Tiberium side-effect is recorded…"

The doctors turn the womans head and we see it is covered in tiny green crystals.

Narrator: "… Mutants."

The main hall in the UN-building, everyone are concerned.

Narrator: "In response to this new threat, the United Nations decides that all Tiberium should be under direct UN control."

A UN-flag is hoisted against the sunset over a Tiberium-refinery.

Narrator: "The Global Initiative is given the task of securing and running all government or company owned Tiberium facilities and harvest-fields."

A sign with the NOD-logo, and text written in French that says explains it is a NOD owned Tiberium refinery.

Narrator: "The Brotherhood of NOD, however, had other plans."

We are offered a view across the refinery and see armed guards with dogs everywhere.

Around silos with NOD-logos, NOD guards are setting up sandbags and barbed wire to protect their assets.

Narrator: "The source to NOD's power was Tiberium, and they weren't about to give it up."

Frame moves to the side and we see NOD guards in a fortified position armed with .50 caliber machine-guns.

Soldiers on foot, supported by tanks, move up a road with a NOD refinery in the background.

Narrator: "The third of August, 1999, the Global Defense Initiative takes control over the NOD refinery-station at Hamburg, Germany, with the aid of German troops."

German soldiers line up body-bags and behind them, NOD guards are escorted by soldiers.

Narrator: "At the end of the day, thirty-two are dead and fifty-eight are wounded."

Gunships fly by overhead.

A burning building in Vienna.

Narrator: "In response, supporters of NOD blow up the Grain Trade Center in Vienna, killing over two-hundred people."

We cut to a scene of severe urban-combat between NOD and GDI forces.

Narrator: "All UN-troops assigned to the Tiberium-conflict are put under the Global Initiatives direct control."

NOD soldiers hide in a forest, launch rockets at a GDI-convoy. GDI troops climb out of the burning trucks and return fire.

Narrator: "The United Nations Global Initiative changes its name to The Global Defense Initiative."

Scenes of artillery firing and missiles being launched.

Narrator: "2001, the world is effectively divided between three factions. The Brotherhood of NOD, the Global Defense Initiative and Allied Nations of Neutral Interests."

Three A-10 Warthogs fly in low over a base and drop napalm, engulfing the base in flame. Six tanks move through the desert and open fire on the go.

Narrator: "Within three years, only NOD and GDI remain."

Earth seen from space.

Narrator: "By the year of 2006, the entire planet is engulfed in war."

We fade to a lone soldier who, in slow-motion, is hit by six or seven shots, and as he slowly falls to the ground, we fade to black.

The title of the movie, Command & Conquer, fades into view and fades out again.

 **C &C**

Green fields, blue skies and bird chirping.

Green computer-text; 2020.

A Tiberium-harvester drives past, the frame moves up and we see a massive, proper, Command & Conquer base, with walls and turrets and everything.

Green computer-text; NOD Tiberium facility, Hamburg, Germany.

The harvester enters the base, NOD flags everywhere, and as it enters the refinery, it is surrounded by both soldiers and workers.

A NOD-soldier ( Sol1 ) is standing in a watch-tower and is looking out over the base, turns and walks up next to a fellow soldier ( Sol2 ) who is manning a giant machine-gun that is pointed outwards, the first soldier scans the horizon with binoculars.

"Anything?" Sol2 asks.

"Nah" Sol1 says and lowers the binoculars. "Not a god damn thing."

They move to a small table, remove their helmets and pour themselves a cup of coffee each.

"I hate tower-duty" Sol2 says with a heavy sigh. "It's so mother fu…"

The tower is obliterated by an incoming missile!

Workers in the base turn to look at the smoking tower.

Frame against the horizon, eight small dots grow until they become Orca-gunships that fly past us and, fly past the burning tower and fire dozens of rockets each across the base. An alarm sound across the base and soldiers and workers run to get to either get to safety or get to the assigned positions. Hatches in the walls open up and deploy laser-turrets. At a ridge outside of the base, X66 tanks and Titans come into view and open fire. NOD lasers and cannons return fire. There are explosions among the GDI troops as well as along the NOD defenses. GDI MLRS's launch missiles.

With the NOD base in the background, GDI troops are advancing, the combat intensifies and in we see the MLRS missiles strike their intended targets in the distance.

A NOD turret on the wall fires time and time again, it takes several hits from cannon-fire until it eventually explodes. The leg of a GDI Titan gets blown off by a laser-cannon and the Titan falls on top of a X66-tank and crushes it.

Six Orca-bombers race towards the battle at full speed. Two gets shot down by AA-guns but the remaining four drop their payload and smash a great hole in the wall.

GDI APC's drive up to the holes in the wall and deploy soldiers, who in turn begin to fight their way into the base. Having secured a breach, the GDI soldiers are then surprised by a NOD flame-tank.

A GDI-soldier turns to his troops. "FLAME TANK!"

But too late; the tank engulfs them in burning liquid. Hundreds of APC's have gathered in front of the wall along with thousands of troops, and we see the massive flames burst out from one of the breaches.

X66's and Titans maintain a constant barrage against NOD turrets while Wolverine-walkers advance between the giants and move towards the base.

At ground-level, several hatches open and release hundreds of Hunter-Seeker Droids that attack vehicles and soldiers alike; as they explode, they destroy vehicles and maim troops. GID-troops advance and take cover in the rubble from the fallen walls and engage NOD-soldiers hiding behind sandbags, vehicles and buildings. One NOD-soldier is firing his machine-gun against GDI-soldiers, when a Wolverine comes into view and opens fire; NOD-troops and sandbags alike are torn to shreds.

Hundreds of GDI jump-troopers fly in over the wall. We follow a squad of twelve of them as they fly in towards and land on the roof of a building. All around the battle is raging. They detach themselves from their jump-jets and run up to some windows, fire their guns to smash them and climb inside.

The NOD-base command-center. Outside the windows we see tracer-rounds fly by, the sounds of combat are heard. Colonel Vega is standing and watching the battle unfold before him as he watches a holographic map of the warzone. A lieutenant walks up to the colonel.

"Sir, the enemy has taken control over the construction-yard, the refinery and…" he is interrupted by a brief power-shortage, "… and the main powerplant, sir!"

"Lieutenant" Colonel Vega says, "prepare my transport for immediate evac. And then see to it that the Tech Center and all silos are destroyed."

The lieutenant salutes. "Yes, sir!"

The lieutenant heads for the door, but just as he is about to open it, it is blown open and he is smashed underneath it. The twelve GDI jump-troopers rush in, kill a handful of NOD personnel and secure the command-center. One GDI-trooper walks up to Colonel Vega and removes his helmet ( Colonel McNeil ).

"It's over, colonel" McNeil says. "Tell your men to stand down and drop their weapons."

Vega frowns. "My men are ready to fight to the end. You're a fool, McNeil, if you think that the Brotherhood will be so easily defeated."

"I know what your men are capable of, colonel" McNeil says and pulls out his sidearm and aims it at Vegas head. "But I'm curious if you're as ready as they are to commit the ultimate sacrifice for the cause."

"Corporal" Vega says. "Tell the men to stand down… we surrender."

McNeil nods. "I knew we'd get along" he says and removes the pistol. "Sergeant, start rounding up the POW's, ASAP."

"Yes, sir!"

 **C &C**

NOD personnel are escorted onto Orca-transports to be shipped out, while Orca-gunships fly past overhead.

Elevator-doors open and out steps McNeil and his trusted captain, Chandra. They walk down a corridor in the NOD-base, no windows.

"It's not a pretty sight, sir" Chandra says. "It's the same thing as in Copenhagen, only worse."

"Worse?" McNeil says surprised. "What have they done to them?"

They both stop by a door.

"Look for yourself" Chandra says.

They enter the next room and walk up to a large glass-wall, on the other side is a highly advanced laboratory and they see six lifeless Mutants hanging on the wall, hooked up with cables and wires, limbs and eyes replaced with cybernetic counterparts. GDI-medics are taking them down, one by one, to examine them.

McNeil can't believe it. "Oh my god… Whatta hell are they trying to do to them?"

"I don't know, sir. But this is the third base GDI has found with this sort of facility" Chandra says.

McNeil, Chandra and a medic leave the NOD Tech-Center and walk out on the yard. All around them, GDI troops are securing the area.

"Any ideas what's going on?" McNeil asks.

The medic sits down on some sandbags. "All I know is that they have tried to wire up those mutants brains to computers and robotic parts. Technically, they are already dead."

"But why?" Chandra wonders. "What are they trying to do?"

"Don't know" the medic says. "But so far, it seems that their experiments have failed… what ever they are."

McNeil frowns. "Well, it's time to find out."

At that point, McNeil's commlink interrupts. "Colonel McNeil, sir."

"McNeil here."

"Sir, general Solomon is waiting for you on the main com, sir."

McNeil nods. "I'll be right there" he says and turns to Chandra. "Chandra, find out what the engineers have gotten from the computers and start to ship out the Tiberium."

Chandra nods and McNeil walks over to a Humvee, climbs in and drives off. McNeil leaves the base behind and drives up to a massive Command Vehicle, climbs out of the Humvee and enter the larger vehicle. He steps through a door and enters an advanced command-center and sits down by a display. Pressing a button, general Solomon appears on the screen.

"General?" McNeil says.

"Good work, Mac" Solomon says, seen on the screen. "I knew you'd take that base."

"Yeah, but at a great cost" McNeil replies.

"I know" Solomon nods and sighs. "You did good, Mac. Without that base, the NOD-forces in your region are without supplies. They will have no other choice but to fall back to sector Sigma 12."

"Yeah" McNeil nods. "We also found another experiment-facility" he adds. "Like the one in Copenhagen."

This astonishes Solomon. "Another one?"

McNeil nods. "Yeah. But we got colonel Vega, the base-commander. I think he'll tell us what we want to know.

"Excellent" Solomon replies. "Establish a defensive perimeter to the south-east. General Sheppard will begin his attack on Sigma 12 in three days. You'll be responsible for getting supplies to his troops once he's in enemy territory."

"Roger that" McNeil says.

"That is all" Solomon says.

McNeil is seen on a screen and the transmission is cut. Instead, we now see a strategical map over the region called Sigma 12. General Solomon turns around and looks out across a giant command-center; the opposite wall is one massive screen that is depicting the strategical situation across Europe.

A lieutenant walks up to the general. "General, sir. All three offensives are on schedule and all NOD forces are on the run in all targeted regions."

"Good" Solomon says and nods, looking at the map of Europe. "In the morning, NOD should have moved in their reinforcements in Germany. Tell Colonel Blair to being his invasion in forty-eight hours."

"Yes, sir!" the lieutenant says and turns and walks away.

Solomon studies the large map. Then he turns around, walks up to some large windows and look down on Earth. We zoom out and realize he is onboard a huge space-station in orbit of Earth.

 **C &C**

Night. A black VTOL-craft with NOD-insignias land on a well lit-up platform. Soldiers and officers are standing in formation with several NOD-banners. A door opens on the aircraft that also acts as stairs and six elite soldiers step out and are followed by a NOD general ( Slavik ). Slavik walks down the stairs and is greeted by several NOD officers.

The host of soldiers speak as one. "One World, One Future!"

A NOD general steps up to Slavik. "General Slavik. It is good to see you again."

"I'm sure" Slavik frowns. "Now get out of my way."

The officers step aside and Slavik gets into a black BMW with NOD flags and the car drives off and heads for a massive structure in the distance; it is a Temple of NOD.

A single, giant tv-screen covers an entire wall; news speak of the latest GDI assault into Europe. We see the black outline of a desk and a man in a chair, watching the screen. An intercom sounds.

A female voice speaks over the intercom. "My lord, general Slavik is here to see you, sir."

An arm extends from the chair to the desk. We see only the mans face covered in shadows ( Kane ). "Let him in."

A door opens and Slavik enters the large office and the door closes behind him. Slavik heads for the desk and the large screen behind it.

A news-anchor speaks into the camera. "In reply to GDI's latest thrust into NOD territory, Kane, the president and leader of NOD, has released this statement."

The image switches from the news-anchor to Kane, standing behind a podium, addressing a large crowd of reporters.

"I am chocked" Kane tells the reporters, "as I witness what mankind is capable of. GDI claims to be the guardians of peace and justice, yet they send young men and women to wage war, not peace. They war to give a few GDI-officials full and complete control over this worlds most valuable resource; Tiberium. Not by the will of the people, but out of their own greed. Is that justice?! And when the Brotherhood wishes to distribute this greatest of treasures to the people, GDI tries to destroy us with their armies, because they fear for their position as world-leaders. How long can we sit silent while these dictators lie to our faces?! It is time to make a stand and send the GDI criminals a message; that mankind will not be ruled by a greedy military government! Together we shall rise under the banner of NOD and smite the enemies of humanity! One World! One Future!"

"Amen Brother! Kane calls out from his chair and claps his hands. Kane spins around to face Slavik. "Once we control the Tiberium, we control this world. But not as long as GDI is still around." Kane looks at Slavik. "Slavik, my friend, tell me, what is happening in this world of ours?"

"My lord" Slavik says, "GDI forces are pushing deep into our sectors in Germany and Poland. At this point it seems as if they are trying to encircle general Kovacs and her fifth army."

Kane strokes his beard. "I don't like this latest trend. GDI is gaining the upper hand in this war and we've lost six bases in Europe alone these past three months."

"Seven, my lord" Slavik corrects.

"What?"

Slavik nods. "We lost Hamburg yesterday, sire."

"WHAT?!" Kane is furious and gets out of his chair. "This is not acceptable! Westwood Project is endangered! We must NOT lose this technology of peace to Solomon and his GDI puppets!"

"My lord, may I suggest we move Westwood to our South American operations. It would be a lot safer."

"Yes" Kane nods. "Do so. But first we must halter the enemy advance.

Kane and Slavik enter the command-center in the Temple of NOD and walk up to a table depicting a strategic map of Europe. Waiting for them is Commander Qatar, a stunning blonde female.

"You say they are trying to encircle general Kovacs and her forces?" Kane says.

"Yes, sir" Slavik replies and then points at the map to show Kane what he's talking about. "Here and here."

Kane nods. "Have her fall back to sector Sigma 13 and rendezvous with seventeenth and ninety-third army in zone Alpha."

Commander Qatar is a bit unsure. "My lord, such a move will encourage GDI to attack us with everything they've got in the region. We cannot possibly win such a battle. General Kovacs will be destroyed."

Kane is confident however. "Not to worry, commander. GDI will hesitate to begin such a bloodbath. And while they think of the consequences of such a battle, we will attack their forces one by one with out full might and drive them out of Germany."

But Qatar is still not convinced. "My lord, I really don't think…" She is interrupted by Kane as he gives her a deadly look. "As you wish, my lord. I shall inform general Kovacs at once."

Kane looks pleased. "Have troops from general Raveshaw standing by to reinforce the army while it pushes on. This month GDI will feel the full wrath of the Brotherhood!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, that is how I would open the movie. We are told how the Tiberium has changed history and how the war started, and we are introduced to the good guys and the bad guys. And we have a big battle featuring some of the classic units we all love._


	2. Chapter 2

We are granted an impressive view over the remains of the NOD base outside of Hamburg.

Green computer text: "GDI Tiberium facility, Hamburg, Germany."

Colonel Vega is handcuffed behind his back, sitting in his underwear in a chair. A single light is aimed down at him from above. McNeil is standing right in front of him.

McNeil moves in behind Vega. "Once again, colonel, what are you doing to the mutants?" Vega only smiles and sits in silence. McNeil moves in a circle around Vega. "We found a codename in your computer. Project Westwood. What is it? Has it something to do with the mutants?" But Vega is silent. McNeil leans in to Vegas ear. "If you don't tell me now, you're going to regret it later."

Vega turns to face McNeil. "Although I did betray the Brotherhood by surrendering, I will not betray NOD by revealing our secrets. The body is defeated but the mind is strong." Vega then looks dead ahead, "One world, one future, one leader."

McNeil nods and straightens his back. "We'll see about that."

Vega looks up at McNeil, a bit insecure.

McNeil and Chandra exit a door and step out into a corridor. Chandra lights a cigarette.

"A stubborn bastard" Chandra says and exhales the smoke.

"Yeah" McNeil sighs and leans up against the wall. "They fear Kane so much that they would rather die than betray him. I don't understand why they even fight for him."

"Kane has the power to manipulate people" Chandra says and shrugs his shoulders. "To make them believe in him. NOD has always relied on strong leadership. Without it, the Brotherhood would die. They rule through fear and intimidation and the pig in there is a perfect example of that."

McNeil shakes his head. "I'm just tired of it all, you know. How do we win over fanatical zealots? There is not end to it. This war will just go on and on."

Chandra nods. "There is only one way this war will end… and that is if Kane dies."

McNeil chuckles. "We'll never find him. He's hiding in his secret bunker and god only knows where it's at. Rumor has it that it is hidden by some kind of advanced cloaking-field."

"Come on, colonel" Chandra says. "This isn't Star Trek."

McNeil smiles. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind some help from Kirk right about now."

 **C &C**

Orbit of Earth, the giant GDI space-station is floating in silence.

Green computer text: "GDI Command Center Philadelphia, Earth orbit."

Inside, General Solomon is studying the massive screen that currently is depicting a strategical map of Germany, with armies, bases, cities, refineries and Tiberium-fields marked out. A female computer-voice ( EVA ) is head over the loudspeakers.

"NOD armies five, seventeen and ninety-three are massing in sector Sigma 13, zone Alpha" EVA says and the armies, sector and zone are highlighted on the map. "An estimated force of one point two million troops plus vehicles and equipment."

"Defensive capabilities?" Solomon asks.

"High" EVA replies.

"And offensive?" Solomon asks.

"Moderate" EVA replies.

A GDI officer ( Field Marshal Bingham ) joins Solomon. "Fourth, twelfth, eighteenth and twentieth corps can all rendezvous in zone C in twenty-eight hours in sector Sigma 12."

"Good" Solomon nods. "Make it happen, Bingham. Also, reinforce that battlegroup woth a mechanized division from thirty-eighth corps."

"Yes, sir" Bingham says and turns and leaves.

"EVA" Solomon says. "Inform commander McKenna to push on as hard he she can. I don't want any reinforcements reaching those NOD armies."

"Affirmative" EVA responds.

"Kane wishes to settle this in one battle" Solomon says as he studies the map. "If we lose this one, we lose Germany and the NOD will have an open road into France." Bingham returns to Solomon and Solomon turns to face him. "We should begin shipping troops from England to France and reinforce our positions there."

"Yes, sir" Bingham says. "We have also reports of NOD troops gathering along the US-Mexico border. It looks like they're planning on another push into the US."

"The Alaskan-Greenland conflict has all but died out" Solomon says. "Pull men from Canada and send them to reinforce our US positions." Solomon shakes his head. "I don't like this. Kane is forcing forth giant clashes all over the globe. At this rate, none of us will have any troops left in five years."

"Maybe he's looking for a quick conclusion to this war?" Bingham says. "Hoping he'll win."

"I don't think so" Solomon says. "Kane may be cruel and evil, but he's no fool. No, in that sinister mind of his, he's got something planned."

 **C &C**

Inside of a NOD command-bunker, officers are hard at work, overseeing computers and screens.

Green computer text: "Germany, 36 hours later. NOD Command Bunker, Sector 13, Zone Alpha."

Slavik enters and thee NOD generals look up from a strategy-table and salute the superior officer; one of the three generals is General Kovac, a beautiful woman. Slavik walks up to them and joins them by the table.

"What do we got?" Slavik asks.

"A large GDI force has gathered in zone Charlie, in this sector" Kovac says and points at the table. "Six hours away from our current position."

"Four corps all in all" general Raveshaw adds. "Around one million fighting men, supported by everything in the GDI arsenal."

"And our scouts have sighted the Liberator" Kovac adds.

"So a direct attack is out of the question" Slavik says.

"Indeed" Raveshaw says and nods.

"Digging in will not be easy, either" Kovac says. "With the GDI attack in Poland we will have very little reinforcements."

"True" Slavik nods, "but we have no choice."

Kovac is not convinced. "Sir, the enemy in front of us is powerful to say the least, and even more enemy forces harass our rear. To make a stand here is madness. May I suggest that we withdraw to the south and prepare defenses in the mountains."

"Out of the question" Slavik says. "That will allow GDI too close to the Balkans and that is out of the question. Kane has decided, and we will follow orders, general Kovac. Prepare defensive positions and ready the artillery. Once GDI attacks, we have to hit them with everything we've got. And we have to take out the Liberator."

 **C &C**

McNeil is standing on a balcony, drinking coffee, it is late evening, and looking out across the conquered Hamburg base. Orca transports and gunships fly in over the area and head for the sunset.

Green computer text: "18 hours later."

The commlink beeps and McNeil picks it up from his belt. "Colonel McNeil here."

"Sir" an officer says over the radio, "priority message from general Solomon. It's urgent, sir!"

"Patch it through" McNeil says.

The commlink makes a beep and then we hear Solomon's voice. "Mac?"

"Sir?" McNeil says.

"Mac, we lost in Sigma 13 and our boys are heading your way!"

We cut to Philadelphia station where Solomon is wearing a headset. "They'll reach you in the morning. Prepare your men, you must hold until we can regroup behind you and counter attack!"

McNeil can't believe what he is hearing as Solomon continues. "Get ready, Mac. NOD are intent on throwing us out of Germany. Good luck. Over and out."

The transmission ends with a beep. McNeil quickly changes frequency. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Wounded and hostiles are headed this way!"

McNeil rushes into the command-room. "Chandra?!"

Chandra looks up with a coffee in hand. "Sir?"

McNeil walks up to him. "Make sure we got some Titans and missiles on that large hill to the north-east. And the men to support them! Lee! Move up the Disruptors to the front line, now!"

"Got it!" Lee, a female lieutenant says.

McNeil watches as his officers hurry to get everything ready. "Damn it all to hell."

 **C &C**

A Mammoth Mk.2, known as the Liberator, surrounded by GDI troops and vehicles, are all under heavy fire as they try to flee the enemy. Two NOD Harpy's fly past the Liberator and launch two missiles each, all four hit their target.

On the bridge of the Mammoth, the captain is in his command-chair. "This is the Liberator! Our carry-all was shot down! We are grounded! We cannot escape the enemy, repeat, we can NOT escape NOD forces!"

Behind him, in another chair, sits General Carville. "Request a god damn carry-all pick-up and some god damn orbital support!"

"Yes, sir!" the captain says as he looks over shoulder at the general.

On the Philadelphia, Solomon is following the battle. "Carry-all and Orca support is on route, ETA eighteen minutes. Orbital support denied."

On a screen, General Carville is visible. "Sir, fire the ion-cannon now and we'll counter attack! Their forces are crowded together! We can…"

"Negative, general Carville" Solomon cuts him off. "Evac in eighteen minutes and prepare to assist in the defense of Hamburg. There you'll be given orbital support!"

On the Liberator, transmission with Philadelphia is cut.

"God damn it!" Carville growls. "Hold here and turn us around!"

The captain turns his chair. "Sir?"

"Just do it" Carville orders. "Ready the particle projectile-cannons."

The Liberator stops, takes fire, and begins to slowly turn around to face the NOD forces. It takes a lot of punishment. Once turned, Liberator fires its two PPC's, the result being two mini-nuclear explosions in the midst of the NOD forces. All gunports on the Liberator open fire while it takes a severe beating in turn.

 **C &C**

The Liberator is seen through high-tech binoculars. On a hill, Slavik and the generals are overlooking the battlefield.

"The enemy forces in Hamburg are waiting for us" Kovac says. "If we wish to retake that region, we need reinforcements. Which we don't have."

"GDI is disorganized" Slavik says as he lowers the binoculars. "I can't believe it, but Kane was right. We have more than enough troops to overrun that base. Hamburg we can just lay under siege and it will be ours soon enough. Trust me, we will push GDI into the North Sea."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _A short update, I know, but I have to head off to work and I figured "Whatta hell, why not post it", so that's why. Anyways, in this part we drop some names from various C &C games and have some cameos._


	3. Chapter 3

Orca-bombers fly in over a unit of NOD troops, drop bombs and engulf them in a sea of fire. The Orca's move on and we see a carry-all, escorted by Orca-gunships who attack NOD, moving in towards the badly damaged Liberator. The carry-all attaches itself to the Liberator and begins to lift it from the ground while the battle rages all around. But as the carry-all is about to turn away with the Liberator, a missile strikes the carry-all and it, together with the attached Liberator, crash to the ground in massive heap of wreckage.

At the Hamburg base, they monitor the battle in the command-center.

"Sir!" an operator says. "The carry-all is down and the Liberator crashed with it!"

McNeil hits a table with his fist. "Are all units in position?!"

"Yes, sir!" Chandra confirms.

A radar-operator turns around. "Enemy forces eight clicks south-east of the ridge and they're heading straight for us!"

Everyone is interrupted by explosions on the outside. McNeil runs up to a window and sees the artillery-strikes hitting the base. Elsewhere, NOD artillery opens fire; a dozen guns firing time and time again. NOD tanks emerge out of a forest and head for the Hamburg-base in the distance, firing their guns. GDI MLRS's open fire, launching missiles into the sky and the missiles detonate in the midst of the NOD tanks. In front of the bases wall, an impressive line of X66's and Titans await the NOD forces.

A Titan-commander is standing in the open hatch of his Titan and watches NOD coming at him through his binoculars. Around him, enemy fire cause one explosion after the other. "All units" he says and lowers his binoculars, "fire."

The entire line of GDI Titans and X66's open fire. NOD tanks explode in the face of the massive barrage. GDI Disruptor-tanks open fire, their soundwaves rattle NOD tanks to pieces and even flip some on end. Titans and X66's are destroyed by counter-fire. NOD dune-buggies drives past the tanks and race towards the GDI forces at high speed, zigzagging to avoid incoming fire; the buggies launch four rockets each before they veer off and flee. The rockets destroy several GDI vehicles.

MLRS's and Disruptor-tanks, deployed on a hill, open fire on the NOD flank as NOD advances on the base. Suddenly, rockets take out most of the GDI vehicles on the hill. Below the hill, NOD stealth-tanks decloak and launch more rockets, destroying more GDI vehicles.

In the command-center of the base, GDI officers desperately try to keep control over the situation.

"Colonel!" Chandra calls out. "NOD stealth-tanks have outflanked us and taken the ridge!"

"The defense-line is breaking up!" an officer reports.

"Evac!" McNeil orders. "All units, fall back! Everyone, get the hell out of here!"

NOD Harpy's fly in over the base, guns and missiles firing. An Orca-gunship crashes into a building. A section of the wall collapses and through the opening several NOD vehicles drive through; dune-buggies, tanks and flame-tanks. Two sci-fi A-10 Warthogs fly in over the NOD troops outside of the base, firing their Vulcan-cannons and then drop napalm; as they veer off, one of them gets shot down by a missile.

Inside the base, McNeil, Chandra and a sergeant climb into a Humvee; McNeil takes the wheel and the sergeant mans the top-mounted machinegun. McNeil drives off at full speed, all around the battle rages, swarms of bullets strike the ground around them and McNeil dodges explosions every now and then. The sergeant fires the machinegun at NOD forces as they appear. Chandra fires his assault-rifle through the open door-window. Eventually, the Humvee escapes through an opening in the wall and drives out onto a large field together with GDI APC's and trucks.

Several NOD dune-buggies begin to chase the fleeing GDI troops and open fire with both miniguns and rockets. Three Harpy's fly in over the fleeing GDI units and strafe them with both miniguns and rockets. A truck gets shot to pieces up in front of McNeil and falls over.

"Hang On!" McNeil calls out and turns the wheel hard.

The Humvee touches the crashing truck and topples over at full speed.

 **C &C**

Kane is standing in front of a large screen, depicting a strategical map of the world, when the intercom sounds.

"My lord" the voice of the secretary says, "message from general Slavik."

"Let him through" Kane replies. Part of the screen show Slavik, half of the screen now focus on Europe. "Well? Enlighten me, general" Kane says.

"Hamburg base is taken" Slavik says, seen on the screen, "and Hamburg itself is under siege. The remaining GDI forces are fleeing towards Denmark. We are establishing defensive positions in this area and are preparing to attack Hamburg city."

"Excellent!" Kane grins. "Today, you have shown the world the resolve of the Brotherhood!"

"One world, one future, one leader!" Slavik replies.

Kane smiles. "I will send you troops from eastern Europe to reinforce our German positions. Soon, Westwood will be complete and then this war will be over by the end of the year."

"Praise the technology of peace" Slavik says and places a hand over his chest in a salute. "There was one more thing, my lord" Slavik adds.

"And that would be?" Kane wonders.

We are now at Hamburg base, with Slavik seeing Kane on his monitor. "Colonel Vega" Slavik says, "our base-commander, has been rescued."

Slavik turns and looks at Colonel Vega, still in his underwear and handcuffed to a chair.

"Good" Kane nods. "Now we can execute the coward and the traitor. See to it personally, general."

"Yes, my lord" Slavik says, pulls out a gun and shoots Vega in the head.

 **C &C**

Philadelphia station, in orbit over Europe. General Solomon is standing by the viewports and looks down on the continent of Europe. Bingham walks up to Solomon.

"Sir" Bingham says, "colonel McNeil is missing in action, sir."

Solomon sighs, without turning around. "NOD has halted their offensive?"

"In Germany, yes" Bingham says. "The North American and Italian conflicts are escalating, but we are holding."

"And Poland?" Solomon asks and finally turns.

"McKenna is holding on to the ground she's gained. She's reinforced from Finland and Sweden. She'll hold."

"Robert?" Solomon says.

"Yes, sir?"

"Should I have authorized the use of the ion-cannon?"

Bingham sighs. "I can't say, sir. But we have no time for regrets. If you excuse me for saying so, general."

"You're right" Solomon says and eyes the strategic map of Europe in the command-center. "Begin redeploying our Dutch and Scandinavian forces. And prepare for a possible invasion of western and northern Europe."

 **C &C**

Evening. On the field outside of the Hamburg base, several dozen of wrecks are burning. A couple of helicopters with searchlights hover over the field. NOD soldiers with dogs search the area for survivors.

McNeil wakes up on the ground and is disorientated. He looks around and spots the crashed Humvee. Slowly, McNeil gets on his feet and move on over to the Humvee; he checks the sergeant but he is dead, he then checks Chandra and pulls him out of the wreck and leans him up against the Humvee.

"Chandra, wake up" McNeil says. "Come on, we got to go." Chandra moans and begins to stir. "Chandra!" McNeil spots hostiles with flashlights closing in on them. "Come on, wake up god damn it!"

"Oooh, my head" Chandra moans.

McNeil grabs Chandra and shakes him. "Listen to me! If we don't get out of here now, we're dead!"

They get on their feet and run off. They use the wrecks for cover until they manage to reach a forest. Running through the forest, they come across dead soldiers. They begin to strip the bodies of combat-vests, weapons, ammunition and rations. When they hear dogs barking, they flee.

A full-moon lights up the night-sky. Chandra and McNeil sit by a campfire and eat army-rations.

"I must have cracked my skull or something" Chandra says, "because my head hurts like hell."

McNeil retrieves a map from a pocket and study it. "Tomorrow we'll head for Denmark. We'll stay low, avoid large roads and settlements. We should make it."

"Know what?" Chandra says as he takes a closer look at the rations he's eating from. "NOD rations tastes better than ours."

McNeil is counting his magazines. "We better get some sleep. We got a long journey ahead of us."

The next day, McNeil and Chandra are walking through the forest when they hear a horrible sound of jet-engines. Looking up, they see four missiles flying by overhead at low altitude.

"NOD cruise-missiles" Chandra says.

"Yeah" McNeil nods. "One-way ticket to Copenhagen."

They continue walking.

"I can't stop thinking about the mutants at the NOD base" Chandra then says.

"What about 'em?" McNeil wonders.

"I don't know" Chandra says. "I just… I don't think anyone deserves such treatment. Mutants or NOD."

"That's good" McNeil says. "Because right now we're in both NOD and mutant country. So showing them a bit of sympathy is not a bad idea."

"Mutant country?" Chandra says a bit worried. "Really?"

"Yup" McNeil nods and points. "Wild Tiberium."

A couple of meters away from them, some crystals are growing next to a tree.

Chandra and McNeil sneak up to a tree and take peek around it. They are spying on a woman who is skinning and butchering a deer.

"Mutant?" Chandra whispers.

McNeil nods. "Yeah."

"Maybe she could help us reach GDI?" Chandra says. "What do you think?"

"Or she could kill us?" McNeil points out. "Mutants are not known for their kindness."

"That's cos they never met me before" Chandra says, slaps McNeil on the arm and steps out of hiding.

"Chandra, wait!" McNeil says but fails to stop Chandra.

"Excuse me!" Chandra says aloud and gains the attention of the woman.

She turns around and is terrified, her face riddled with small crystals. She wastes no time and runs.

"No, wait!" Chandra says and hurries after her.

"Son of a…" McNeil has no choice but to join the hunt.

They chase her through the forest, she is agile like a cat compared to McNeil and Chandra. But eventually, they lose track of her. They stop to catch their breath.

"Where is he?" Chandra says, panting. "Where'd she go?"

McNeil shakes his head. "I don't know. Maybe she… Shit!"

They turn around and get knocked unconscious by unknown mutant males. Chandra and McNeil drop to the ground and five mutants, one is the woman, surround them.

 **C &C**

McNeil slowly comes to in a dark cave, barely lit up by the green light of Tiberium crystals growing in the walls and ceiling. McNeil and Chandra are hanging from chains, secured along a wall. Both of them are wearing gasmask.

"Oooh my head" Chandra says as he wakes up as well. "Not again…" Then he realizes where they are. "Whatta hell?"

They both look around and then try to free themselves from the chains, but they are securely locked in place. Silently, three men appear out of the shadows; two are obvious warriors, the third is a short, bald man with round glasses. All three are mutants, their skin covered with tiny crystals.

"I see you have awaken" the bald man says. "Good. I am Hech, leader of the Karach clan. And who might you be, GDI?"

"I am colonel Michael McNeil. Why are you holding us here?"

"Good question, Michael McNeil" Hech says. "Everyone in this village wants you dead. Yet, you are alive."

"So why are we alive?" McNeil wonders.

"There is confusion among the Forgotten" Hech says. "For several years, GDI has raided our villages and kidnapped our people. But last month, a boy returned, a boy who was taken from us in such a raid many years ago. He claimed that he had escaped from the raiders and that the raiders were… NOD. And that they where performing horrible experiments on our kind. On mutants."

"It's true!" Chandra says. "They have! We've seen it with out own eyes!"

"But we know nothing of any GDI raids" McNeil adds. "It must be NOD troops in GDI uniforms. I find it hard to believe that GDI would conduct such operations."

"Perhaps" Hech says.

"It's the truth" McNeil says. "The experiments you speak of were conducted in the base at Hamburg."

Hech smiles. "It is easy to give information that cannot be confirmed."

"We're not the enemy!" Chandra argues. "Go to that base and you'll know!"

McNeil turns to Chandra. "Shut up!"

"Do you know where in the base my kind is held captive?" Hech asks

McNeil nods. "Yeah, I do."

Hech nods. "Our scouts tells us that all NOD forces move on past the base. It's only occupied by engineers at work to rebuild it. A small group could infiltrate the base."

"Let us go" McNeil says, "and we'll show you what NOD has done to your people."

Hech steps up to McNeil. "Very well. You and two of my best warriors will enter that base and we will find out if you speak the truth. Your friend will stay here with us. If you betray us, he will die."

McNeil and Chandra look worriedly at each other.

McNeil, still wearing the gasmask, is escorted by the two warriors as they follow Hech through the underground village. The only light comes from Tiberium crystals along the walls and ceiling. Every mutant they walk past look at McNeil with hatred and scorn.

Hech looks over his shoulder at McNeil. "My men will meet you on the surface with NOD uniforms. They will take you to the base and you will show them these NOD experiments on my kind."

They stop by a staircase cut from bedrock.

"Don't worry" McNeil says. "I wont betray you, I'm not your enemy, NOD is."

"We will see" Hech says. "If you don't convince my warriors… you will die, colonel."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

McNeil and the two guards exit the cave and step out into the woods. Here, two other mutants are waiting, wearing NOD uniforms but not the helmets. One of them is the woman they ran into the woods earlier.

"I am Gorbul" the male mutant says. "This is Umagon" he then says as he introduces the woman. "We are your company for the evening. Don't try any tricks, GDI. You wouldn't even survive against one of us."

McNeil simply nods. "Right."

Gorbul pushes a NOD uniform into McNeil's chest. "Put this on, GDI."

"It's McNeil, by the may" McNeil says.

Gorbul and Umagon look at each other and put on the NOD helmets.

 **C &C**

Three NOD soldiers sneak along the wall of the Hamburg base, sneak through an opening from the fighting and once inside the base, take cover amongst the rubble.

"Where to now?" Umagon asks.

"That way" McNeil says and points.

"Remember" Gorbul says. "We're NOD."

They step out of hiding and walk openly through the base, relying on their uniforms and helmets to keep them safe. All around them, NOD engineers are busy repairing the base with only a small force of troops to protect them. They enter the NOD research-center and walk confidently through the building with McNeil taking point. Eventually, they reach an elevator at the end of a corridor guarded by two NOD soldiers.

"Halt!" one of the guards says. "Restricted area. You need clearance to use this elevator."

"Sure thing" McNeil says and goes through his pockets. "Now where did I put it."

"Papers, you idiot" the other guard says.

"Yeah, sure" McNeil says and goes through the pockets. "Wait just a…"

Gorbul pulls out a massive Bowie-knife and stabs the first guard through the neck. Umagon quickly steps up and kicks the second guard in the gut, he folds over and she grabs him by the neck and snaps it.

McNeil looks at the two mutants and the two dead guards. "Ok" is all he has to say.

Gorbul pulls the two guards up on top of the elevator through the escape-hatch in the roof, McNeil and Umagon pushing the bodies from below. Gorbul climbs back down and closes the escape-hatch.

"What floor?" Umagon asks.

"B8" McNeil says and pushes the relevant button.

A set of doors open and the three infiltrators enter the small room with the large window that overlooks the cyborg-laboratory. They watch as NOD scientists are brining down the bodies of the mutant-cyborgs and putting them in high-tech crates. One of the crates is moved past the window, allowing Gorbul and Umagon a good look at the mutant inside and all the cybernetics.

They leave the tech-center and walk down an alley. Umagon removes her helmet and leans up against a wall, clearly disturbed by what she has seen.

"What are you doing?" Gorbul says to her. "Put the helmet on!"

"Shut up!" Umagon growls.

"If they see you, we're finished" Gorbul argues. "Now put it back on!"

McNeil turn and spots two NOD soldiers stopping and looking down the alley, right at them.

"Guys" McNeil says and flips the safety on his assault-rifle. "We got trouble."

Gorbul and Umagon look up as the two soldiers walk towards them. Umagon quickly turns away from them.

"Is there a problem?" one of the NOD soldiers asks as they come closer.

"Uh, no" McNeil says. "No problem at all. Our friend is just sick."

"You ok, mam?" the NOD soldier asks.

"She's fine" Gorbul says pats Umagon's back. "She's just feeling a bit sick."

But the NOD soldier doesn't buy it, so he points at Gorbul and says, "I think the lady can speak for herself, pal!"

Carefully, Umagon pulls out a knife.

The second NOD soldier readies his weapon. "Why don't the two of you back away from the…"

Umagon turns and throws the knife, hitting the first soldier in the throat.

The second soldier takes aim. "Bitch!"

McNeil sums up the situation in a word. "Shit."

Gorbul quickly fires four shots into the last NOD soldier. Our heroes run out of the alley and run into a squad of NOD soldiers. Umagon and Gorbul does not need to think, but open fire into the enemy squad, gunning down several NOD soldiers. Our heroes flee, enemy fire raining in over them. Soon, hundreds of soldiers are running after them through the base.

A NOD officer calls out to the soldiers. "Get Them! Don't Let Them Escape!"

Our heroes finds cover behind a corner and Umagon and Gorbul return fire. McNeil, who is unarmed, sits well into cover.

"It's been nice knowing you, GDI" Gorbul says as he reloads his weapon.

McNeil spots something off camera. "We're not dead yet!"

The NOD troops fire their weapons from positions of cover. When no one is shooting at them, their own fire slowly dies out. Eventually, the NOD officer steps out of cover.

"Right men!" the officer calls out. "Let's get 'em!"

The NOD soldiers all rush forward and run around the corner where McNeil and the mutants had taken cover. They all come to a sudden halt when they realize they are faced with McNeil and the mutants mounted in a NOD dune-buggy ( they have now removed their helmets ). McNeil is behind the wheel, Gorbul next to him and Umagon is manning the top-mounted minigun. Umagon opens fire with the minigun and utterly rips the NOD soldiers apart. McNeil drives off at full speed and continues at that speed through the base, bullets coming at them from every angle. A NOD Humvee chases them but Umagon spins the minigun around and quickly takes care of the Humvee in pursuit. McNeil keeps driving through the base at dangerous speeds.

"How do you plan to take us out of here?!" Gorbul wonders, holding on for his life.

"Through there!" McNeil replies over the noise of the engines.

Gorbul realizes that McNeil is heading straight for a section of the wall that is currently being repaired. "You're crazy… You Are Mad!"

"Hang on!" McNeil says and speeds up even more.

Umagon realizes that they are heading for the wall. "Whatta hell is going?!"

McNeil speeds up even more.

Gorbul holds on as hard as he can. "You're Insane!"

"Hang On!" McNeil says as they close in on the wall.

McNeil launches the buggies two rockets, the repair-site gets blown up and in the buggy all three are screaming. The dune-buggy flies out through the ball of fire the explosion has caused, hits the ground and drives on at full speed, leaving the base behind.

 **C &C**

The dune-buggy, now driven by Gorbul, drives through the woods and stops by the cave-entrance to the Karach village. Five mutant guards step out, armed with assault-rifles, followed by Hech. McNeil and the mutants climb out of the buggy.

"I am glad to see you back" Hech says. "What did you find, Gorbul?"

"We saw the experiments" Gorbul says. "The experiments that GDI told us of. NOD is indeed our enemy. They are responsible."

"GDI is the enemy!" Umagon growls. "They are just trying to trick us!"

"You're blinded by rage, Umagon" Gorbul says. "Calm down!"

But Umagon is anything but calm. "GDI is trying to blame their atrocities on NOD! I say we kill the GDI bastards now!"

"Calm down" Hech says. "Soon their future will be decided. But first the clan-council must review this new information. In the meantime, the colonel will be taken to his friend."

Two mutant-guards grab McNeil and a third place a gasmask over his head.

McNeil is thrown into a small cell where Chandra is being held. Both are wearing gasmasks. Chandra quickly embraces McNeil.

"Mac, you made it!" Chandra says, overjoyed.

"Barely" McNeil says. "We ran into half the NOD army."

Chandra nods with a smile. "So what happens now?"

McNeil shrugs his shoulders. "Apparently, as far as I can figure it, their council is discussing whether they should let us go or if to cut our heads off."

Chandra does not feel positive. "So… Which will it be do you think?"

McNeil sighs. "You don't want to know."

 **C &C**

A VTOL-transport flies in towards the Temple of NOD and lands in front of the temple. A lot of equipment is unloaded and brought inside the temple and all is overseen by Slavik and a host of armed soldiers.

Kane enters a high-tech laboratory and heads for Slavik. "Brother!"

"My lord" Slavik says.

Kane gives Slavik a huge hug. "Is it true?" he then asks. "Is Westwood completed?!"

"Yes, my lord" Slavik admits with great pride. "The new army will begin mass-production next week. Soon the technology will bring peace!"

"Let me see it!" Kane says, ecstatic.

Slavik waves at some scientists who move over an upright crate.

Kane can not wait. "Open it!"

The crate is opened and Kane's eyes widen.

"Behold" Slavek says, "the technology of peace! The beginning of a new era! Come forth, soldier of the Army of the New Order! Awaken… Cabaal!"

A NOD Cyborg Commando slowly steps out of the crate and places itself in front of Kane, and then speaks.

"Cabaal Oh-One, at your service, lord Kane of the Brotherhood."

Kane erupts with a diabolical laughter. "Tell me everything! I want to know every detail! Why the name?"

A scientist provides the answer. "Cabaal was the name of the mutant-subject who we used as the biological core, sire."

"And armament?" Kane wonders. "Statistics? IQ? Tell me!"

The scientist explains some of the capabilities of the Cyborg Commando. "Well, as you can see, it's main armament is this fifty-caliber assault-cannon with three-thousand rounds stored in the backpack. Secondary armament is this flame-thrower on its left arm with about enough fuel for ten minutes use. The fuel is also stored in the backpack. The assault-cannon uses HEAP ammunition; high explosive, armor piercing. Also in the left arm, we have installed a vibro-blade."

Cabaal 01 holds up his left arm and extends in the blink of an eye a double-edged blade.

The scientist continues. "The blade is capable of cutting through anything but the strongest armor. Its fingers are fitted with claws, as you can see, which are also capable of electrocuting a victim. The assault-cannon has an effective range of one mile and the flame-thrower has a maximum range of about one hundred feet. The body is protected by twelve millimeters of plasteel all over, except for its torso where it is twenty-two millimeters. Umm, what else… Oh, yes, it has night-vision, infra-red, motion-detectors and auto-targeting. It can run at forty-three kilometers an hour during good conditions. In short… it is the perfect soldier, my lord. It's not to be mistaken for a robot. It's a problem-solver. It will obey orders, but it will not walk straight into trouble. It will estimate the situation and act accordingly."

Kane nods, a wide smile on his lips. "I am impressed." He then lets out a burst of diabolical laughters. "Attack on all fronts! Exhaust the GDI forces! Weaken their positions and begin to deploy our new breed of soldiers!"

"At once, my lord" Slavik says.

Kane grins. "Victory is ours."

 **C &C**

In the mutant village, McNeil and Chandra are pacing back and forth in their cell. Then, the door opens and a warrior steps through.

"The council have decided" the mutant says. "Come with me."

McNeil and Chandra enter a large hall where eleven mutants, men and women, all old and gray, sit by a U-shaped table. Hech is sitting in the central chair.

"GDI" Hech says and addresses McNeil and Chandra, "a decision has been made. The clan of Karach will let you go."

Chandra and McNeil let out a sigh of relief.

"So you do not believe that GDI is your enemy?" McNeil asks.

"We have no allies, colonel" Hech replies. "We were abandoned a long time ago and we now stand alone. We are the Forgotten. The bastard children of mankind."

"We have a common enemy in the Brotherhood of NOD" McNeil argues. "Ally yourself with GDI and together we can drive NOD out of Germany. Out of Europe!"

"What you ask" Hech says, "our clan can not decide. Only the Tribunal of the Tiberian Sun can decide on such matters. The Forgotten do not entangle themselves in the problems of GDI or NOD."

But McNeil is not about to give up. "Look at what NOD has done to your people! If you don't fight back now, it might be too late! You'll be their slaves forever!"

"Do NOT try our patience, colonel!" Hech growls. "This act of ingratitude might very well change our position on letting you live!"

"And what good would that do, Hech?!" an anonymous voice says.

Everyone turns around and watches as a mutant steps out of the shadows, crippled by unfinished cybernetic implants. This is Kabak.

"Why keep the truth to ourselves?" Kabak says as he limps to join McNeil and Chandra. "The truth about NOD?"

Hech sighs. "If we join the human war, we will all die. Is that what you want, Kabak?"

"And if we don't join?" Kabak asks. "Do you think NOD will stop their raids? Do you think we can hide from the universe forever? This war must come to an end so we can free our brothers and sisters. Or at least, put them out of their misery."

The council-members all look at each other.

Kabak looks straight at Hech. "It is time to make a stand."

A moment of silence, and then a council-member speaks. "Escort them to the Tribunal. They will decide if it is time to emerge from the shadows."

All council-members nods in agreement.

"Very well" Hech says with a sigh. "We shall take you to the Tribunal of the Tiberian Sun."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

McNeil, Chandra, Gorbul, Umagon and three other mutant warriors are walking through a dense forest. All of them are armed to the teeth.

Chandra turns to Gorbul. "So… these wisemen… Exactly where are they?"

Umagon frowns. "You talk too much, GDI."

"In the south" Gorbul says. "They live in the Sacred Colony, among the mountains."

"Mountains?" Chandra says. "You mean the alps?"

Gorbul nods. "Yes."

McNeil is surprised by this. "You have a colony there?"

"Yes" Gorbul says. "The first settlement made by our kind. It is holy ground."

"So we are going to walk to the alps?" Chandra asks. "And then climb a god damn mountain?"

Gorbul smiles. "That's about it."

 **C &C**

Two Wolverines are firing their guns on the battlefield. 5-6 missiles strike them and they fall over. Three NOD stealth-tanks cross a field, firing their weapons, one gets hit by incoming fire.

Two Harpy's fly in over an X66 tank and destroys it, and Orca-gunship pursues the Harpy's and guns one of them down. Three Titans are advancing in formation, firing their guns, one gets hit and falls over.

Urban combat in a city. NOD machineguns open fire on GDI soldiers further down the street. A Wolverine steps into view and guns down the NOD position.

 **C &C**

Onboard the Philadelphia station, Solomon is watching the worldwide strategy map on the massive main screen. Bingham turns to Solomon, having studied incoming data on a smaller display.

"General!" Bingham says. "NOD is attacking on all fronts with everything they have. Even their reserves! I don't get it, it doesn't make any sense. They don't gain anything by it. It's a senseless bloodbath!"

Solomon shakes his head. "I have never seen anything like it. He's sacrificing millions of troops, but why? Kane has gone completely mad. This is… It's insanity."

 **C &C**

NOD soldiers jump into trenches and end up in close combat with GDI troops. NOD tanks move on a GDI base; tanks and turrets alike blow up. Missiles hits the walls and blow great holes. A guard-tower with a Vulcan-cannon, surrounded by barbed wire and sandbags, aims at charging NOD troops and opens fire; it is a massacre. NOD artillery opens fire at a town in the distance and we see the big explosions in the town center. Two Orca-gunships conducts evasive maneuvers but one of them gets shot down by a missile.

 **C &C**

A NOD officer is seen on a flickering screen. "My lord, I've lost seventy percent of my forces! Half of them are dead! We must withdraw now and tend to our wounded and repair our tanks or we…"

"You will do nothing of the kind, commander!" Kane snarls at the screen. "You will follow orders and push GDI into the Pacific! Is that Clear?!"

"Y-yes, my lord" the officer says. "One world, one future!"

The transmission is cut and Kane activates the intercom. "Miss Sanchez?"

"Yes, my lord?" the secretary says over the intercom.

"See to it that commander Wolcott is executed and replaced with a more competent officer" Kane says.

"Yes, sire" Sanchez replies and the intercom is turned off.

Slavik is sitting in a chair in the office with a drink in hand. "Both sides are taking heavy losses, my lord. Civilian casualties are extremely high. Burdette and Maychek are doing what they can to place the blame on GDI, but people are beginning to question your authority."

Kane doesn't seem too bothered. "It is of little consequence" he says. "Is the new army ready?"

Slavik nods. "The troops are being produced in South America and as we speak are being shipped out to our armies across the globe. At this rate, there wont be a mutant left in South America by the end of the year."

"Good" Kane smiles and nods. "Then I don't care what people think of me. Round up all the mutants we can find in the areas we control and ship them to South America as quickly as possible. We will need them all to conquer this planet. With this new army, I will be invincible… and those who oppose me… will Die!"

 **C &C**

Night, a NOD mobile sensor-array is stationary in the middle of a forest.

Green computer text: "NOD mobile sensor-array outpost, Germany."

Inside the outpost, it is cramped and only lit up by the screens.

"Sir!" an operator calls out.

An officer walks over to the operator. "What is it?"

"I got bio and movement-readings in area five-one, sir."

The officer leans in and studies the data. "Probably humans" he says. "Less than ten of them. They're definitely none of ours, so they are either GDI, mutants, deserters or civilians. Send a couple of units and dispose of them, I want them all dead by morning."

"Yes, sir" the operator says.

Two Humvees leave the outpost and heads out into the dark forest.

 **C &C**

McNeil and the others are moving through the woods at night, flashlights lighting their way. After a couple of days on the move, the men are now bearded.

"We make camp here" Gorbul says and moves his flashlight across the ground.

"Is it far?" Chandra wonders.

Umagon is the one to answer. "In a few days we will reach the foot of the mountains."

"A few more days?" Chandra says in disbelief. "Christ!"

As they set up camp, McNeil spots a scar along Gorbuls throat. "That's a nasty looking scar on your throat" he says.

Gorbul nods. "I got it from a GD… a NOD raid. They took my son. He was seventeen. Now he's probably like Kabak. A NOD machine. A freak."

"I'm sorry" McNeil says.

"Sorry?" Umagon says and looks at McNeil. "You're sorry?! Why do you care?! We are mutants! You've never given a damn about us in the past and now you're sorry?!"

"Umagon, that's enough!" Gorbul growls.

Umagon walks off and disappears into the darkness.

Chandra continues setting up camp. "Awkward" he says.

McNeil turns to Gorbul. "Do you all hate us that much?"

"You don't want to know" Gorbul replies.

"I'm truly sorry" McNeil says, "for what we've done to your people. But I guess we can never undo the pain we caused when we abandoned your kind."

Gorbul pauses. "When Umagon was twelve, her family was killed in a raid. When we found among the rubble, she was covered in their blood." Gorbul turns to McNeil. "No, GDI. You can never undo the pain you caused."

They are interrupted by the sound of engines.

A mutant warrior ( Rogar ) turns to the others. "RUN!"

The two NOD Humvees comes crashing through the woods with floodlights illuminating the dark forest. McNeil and the others begin to run through the woods, chased by the Humvees. A mutant warriors trips and falls, gets on his knees but is then run over by a Humvee. A NOD soldier opens fire with a top-mounted machinegun, forcing McNeil and the others to dive into cover. The two Humvees come to a stop, both machineguns firing as soldiers disembark; six in total. One of the mutant warriors gets shot down by the hail of NOD fire.

Chandra takes a bullet to the leg and is dragged into cover by the last of the mutant warriors ( Rogar ). McNeil and Gorbul have found cover next to each other; Gorbul, armed with a pump-action shotgun that he pulls from over his shoulder, opens fire and manage to kill one of the soldiers manning a Humvee-machinegun. NOD aim their fire towards McNeil and Gorbul, forcing them to crawl away.

Chandra is holding his hands tight over his wound, while Rogar fires a heavy hand-cannon. NOD returns fire, forcing them to duck into cover. Gorbul fires two shots with his shotgun, and as NOD shoots back, he and McNeil must duck into cover. McNeil fires his assault-rifle and manage to gun down two NOD soldiers.

Rogar fires his hand-cannon two times and draws the attention of the top-mounted machinegun. As Rogar ducks into cover, Gorbul fires his shotgun and kills the machinegun-gunner. Rogar takes aim and kills one of the NOD soldiers. Rogar and Gorbul are forced into cover, McNeil fires a few rounds but hits nothing.

Then, out of the darkness, Umagon appears and attacks the three remaining NOD soldiers with a big knife, killing them with the use of brutal martial arts. McNeil and the others look up from out of cover and spot Umagon in the lights from the Humvees, blood on her knife and bloodstains on her face.

 **C &C**

Daytime. NOD soldiers are walking around where the two Humvees fought McNeil and the others. Only one Humvee is still here. General Kovacs is overseeing the search personally.

"General" an officer says and gains Kovacs attention. "The tracks go south from here. They have stripped our troops of weapons and ammunition, taken anything of value. Supplies, fuel, batteries, maps. Everything."

"South?" Kovacs wonders. "The alps?" she then says.

"We suspect it was GDI commandoes" the officer then says.

"They wouldn't have taken the Humvee" Kovacs points out. "Too easy to follow. No, this is something different."

"Mutants?" the officer wonders.

"Possibly" Kovacs says. "Find them!" she orders and then walks off and climbs into her own Humvee and it drives off.

 **C &C**

The stolen Humvee drive up a steep grass-covered rise and stops. McNeil and the others climb out and watch the mountains ahead of them.

"Up there" Gorbul says and points at the top of the mountains. "There lies The Colony. No human has ever set foot within its walls. Don't expect a warm welcome."

"I trust we don't have to climb all the way up there" McNeil says.

"Depends on your definition of climbing" Gorbul smiles. "There is a path, but it's far from a paved road." Gorbul then turns to Rogar. "Rogar, go ahead and inform them that we're coming." Rogar runs off ahead of the others. "Come on" Gorbul says and follows with Umagon.

Chandra frowns. "I hate climbing" and limps on after, his leg bandaged.

McNeil and the rest climb the so called path, slowly working their way up the mountain. Chandra needs help thanks to his wounded leg. Eventually, they reach a cave and enter it; it is dark, the only light coming from the entrance itself. Gorbul and Umagon take the lead.

"Halt!" an anonymous voice calls out.

McNeil and the others stop and ten mutant warriors appears out of the darkness, armed with AK47's.

"Gorbul Garray of clan Karach?" a guard asks.

"That is I" Gorbul admits.

"For bringing humans to The Colony, clan Karach will be put on trial. The charge is treason towards the Forgotten and for bringing unholy creatures to that which is the most sacred to our kind." The guards takes aim at McNeil and the others. "Lay down your weapons or die where you stand."

McNeil and the others, including Rogar, are in a small cell, deprived of all their equipment.

Chandra sighs. "Well, here we are again. Nice custom you people have."

"Shut up, you fool!" Umagon snarls. "Our clan has risked everything to take you here. I can't believe we're endangering our entire clan for a couple of humans!"

"It's more than our clan, Umagon" Gorbul says. "If the Tribunal agrees to ally with GDI, then this war might be over in our lifetime. And the Forgotten might be remembered once more." Gorbul turns to McNeil. "Convince the Tribunal, GDI, because if you don't, you, me, my entire clan… will all die."

Chandra turns to McNeil. "No pressure."

McNeil sighs. "I'll do my best."

McNeil and the rest are brought into a great cave, escorted by armed guards. The hall is lit up by Tiberium crystals. At the far end of the cave, three elders are seated by a table; their faces are covered with large pieces of Tiberium.

The elder named Tratos, is the first to speak. "Gorbul of clan Karach, are you aware of your crimes and what you stand accused of?"

"I do, elder" Gorbul says.

"And you are aware of the punishment?" the female elder named Egra says.

"Death, elder" Gorbul says.

"What say you to your defense?" Tratos asks. "Do you deny these crimes?"

"I deny nothing, elder" Gorbul says. "I am guilty of the crimes you accuse me of. However, I brought the humans here for a purpose, elder."

The third elder, named Corvus, is next to speak. "Strange it would have been otherwise. Tell us what purpose this might be."

"An alliance" Gorbul says. "A spark of hope to ignite the fires of peace."

"An alliance?" Trators says, a bit astonished. "Are you serious?"

Gorbul turns to McNeil whom carefully steps up.

"I am colonel Michael McNeil of the Global Defense Initiative. I am here to seek your friendship and to form an alliance. We have a common enemy in the Brotherhood of NOD. They raid your villages and perform horrific experiments on their prisoners. They burn towns to the ground and put civilians, women and children, in workcamps. If they should win this war, it would be hell on Earth. An age of terror unheard of in human history. And you can only stay hidden for so long. Eventually, NOD will find you. Even this place. We would both benefit if NOD was defeated. GDI needs you. Mankind needs you. Show the world that you are better than those who abandoned you."

"You speak of the evil done by NOD, colonel" Tratos says, "but what of your own troops? We have reports from all over the world of GDI attacks on our villages."

"Again it is NOD, elder" Gorbul cuts in. "I've seen it with my own eyes. It is NOD deception. GDI is not the enemy. It is NOD, and NOD alone, who deserves our hate!"

The elders whisper between them and then Tratos address McNeil and the others. "In the morning, you will be given our decision o this matter. Guards, take them to their cell."

 **C &C**

The elders of the Tribunal are alone in the great hall.

Egra shakes her head. "They must be killed. Them even being here is a threat to our kind."

Corvus sighs. "I'm not so sure. Maybe it is time to emerge from the shadows.

"What for, Corvus?" Egra wonders. "To join them in their war? To send our people to die for a cause that is of no interest to us?"

"Is peace not of our interest?" Corvus asks. "We might not benefit from a GDI victory, but if NOD should win they would hunt us down until none of us remain. We have reports from all over the world that our kind is disappearing in NOD controlled regions. Is that not proof enough, Egra? To ensure our own survival we must ally with GDI!"

Egra is not convinced. "The humans have not helped us once in twenty-five years! We owe them nothing! Why should we aid them now?"

Tratos now speaks. "We shall aid GDI. But remain hidden." The other two elders turn to Tratos, looking a bit surprised and unsure. "The Brotherhood is a fragile organization" Tratos continues. "Cut off the head and the body will die. We give GDI what they need… without any risk to ourselves."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

McNeil and Gorbul are escorted into a small chamber, lit up by Tiberium crystals. Tratos is waiting for them.

"It's alright" Tratos tells the guards. "You can leave." Reluctantly, the guards follow orders. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Tratos."

"Michael McNeil" McNeil says.

"Gorbul, elder" Gorbul says and bows out of respect.

"You took quite a risk coming here" Tratos then says. "The both of you."

"Our clan has suffered greatly" Gorbul says. "We saw no choice but to bring GDI to you."

"NOD must be destroyed and Kane must be stopped" McNeil says. "That is worth any risk."

Tratos nods and then unfolds a map on a table. "This is all the help you will get from us, colonel" he says. "I trust you will use it wisely." Tratos then points at a location on the map, the map detailing the Balkans. "Here. The Brotherhood has a large base in this region. It's three times the size of any ordinary base and houses thousands of troops."

"What?" McNeil is not convinced. "The Balkans is a red zone. Nothing can survive there. The toxic levels are too high. The entire region is infected with Tiberium. Besides, a base of that size, we would have detected it."

"Trust me, colonel" Tratos says, "it's there. And we believe it to be the beasts lair. We believe it to be the beating heart of the Brotherhood. You want to win this war, colonel? Then destroy that base."

"What do you mean, the beasts lair?" McNeil inquires.

Tratos sits down in a chair. "The way I understand it, colonel, is that Kane's whereabouts has eluded your spies for quite some time now."

McNeil frowns. "You might say that."

"What I am saying, colonel" Tratos says, "is that I believe the rumors of Kane ruling his evil empire from a hidden base to be true. The scorpions lair, Kane's thrown… lies here, outside the ruins of Sarajevo."

McNeil looks at the map. "Are you sure about this?"

Tratos smiles. "The base includes a great building in the shape of a scorpion. Has GDI ever encountered such a structure before? The clans in the area strongly believe it to be a base of immense importance. I am certain that from within its walls, the root of all evil commands his armies."

"Do you have coordinates for this place?" McNeil then asks.

"They shall be given to you" Tratos says. "And you shall be given what ever you need for your travels, colonel."

"All I need is radio" McNeil says.

"I'm afraid that is impossible" Tratos says. "We cannot risk that NOD, or GDI, discover the signal and follow it back here."

Frustrated, McNeil accepts the situation. "I am grateful for your kindness."

"Know this, colonel" Tratos says. "When you leave us, you must never speak of this place again. If you do, our wrath shall strike you and your closest like the plagues of old."

 **C &C**

NOD soldiers secure the are around the Humvee McNeil and the rest had stolen. General Kovacs walks up to it, studies it and then turns to look at the great alps in the distance.

 **C &C**

McNeil and Chandra are packing a pick-up with supplies, the pick-up standing in a cave with an opening not far off. Gorbul walks up to them.

"So" McNeil says, "I guess you're going home now. Thanks for everything."

They shake hands.

"Where are you going to go from here?" Gorbul wonders.

"France" McNeil says. "And hope that NOD hasn't taken over the entire country yet."

"Sounds dangerous" Gorbul says. "So you and Chandra are going alone?"

McNeil nods. "Yeah. They promised us a full tank of gas, food and ammunition. I think we'll be ok."

"So I take it you don't want extra company on your trip?"

"What do you mean?" McNeil wonders.

"Well" Gorbul shrugs. "Me and Rogar talked it over and… well, we thought you could need our help. Would you mind if we tagged along?"

McNeil grins and the two shake hands. "Welcome to the Global Defense Initiative."

Late at night. McNeil and Chandra are asleep. McNeil wakes up from a strange sound. McNeil follows the sound through the caves of the Colony and eventually steps onto a balcony that overlooks a great hall. The hall is lit up by great fires and is filled with mutants making the strange noise with their throats, just like buddist monks. McNeil spots Gorbul sitting in front of all the mutants, and Tratos walks up to him and begins some form of ritual.

"Gorbul is a Ghost Stalker" Umagon says and joins McNeil on the balcony. "A warrior priest. Tratos is blessing him for the battles to come."

Tratos is painting Gorbuls face and naked torso with green paint in various patterns.

"Ghost Stalkers are rare and powerful" Umagon explains. "They are blessed with visions of the future." Tratos pours Tiberium dust into the mouth of Gorbul. "That is why the Tribunal decided to help you. He had a vision."

Gorbul opens his eyes and they glow green like Tiberium.

McNeil and Umagon walk through the corridors that have been carved out of the mountain until they reach a window that overlooks the alps. Umagon stops and looks out, the wind catches her hair as she watches the snow-covered mountains and the night sky.

"I would like to thank you" McNeil says.

"For what, GDI?" Umagon asks, slightly annoyed.

"For helping us" McNeil explains. "We might have died that night NOD found us if you hadn't been around."

"I did it to save Gorbul and Rogar" Umagon frowns. "I couldn't care less if you were dead."

"I'm sorry about your family" McNeil says, "but you must believe me when I say that GDI had nothing…"

"GDI, NOD?!" Umagon snarls. "You're all humans!"

McNeil sighs. "Ok. If you want to live in a cave all your life, that's fine with me. If you want your children to be hunted their entire lives, its ok with me. Damn it! I'm not the enemy! I want to help your kind! Why can't you see that?!"

"Get out of my life, GDI!" Umagon growls and storms away.

McNeil leans up against the open window in the mountain-side. "God damn it."

The following morning and McNeil, Chandra, Rogar and Gorbul ( now covered in green tattoos ) load the last provisions onto the pick-up and check their weapons one last time before heading out.

"That's everything" Gorbul says.

Chandra climbs into the backseat with some difficulty.

"You ok?" McNeil asks.

"Sure" Chandra says. "Except that my leg is completely useless. Other than that, it's all peachy."

Rogar climbs up on the pick-up. "We're ready to go."

"Good" McNeil nods. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait!" They all turn and spot Umagon hurrying over to them. "Ok, I'll go with you" she says and places a backpack on the pick-up truck.

"Why?" McNeil asks.

"I guess" Umagon says, "I guess I don't want my children to grow up in a cave, hiding from the world."

McNeil and Umagon smile.

"Let's go!" Gorbul says and climbs in next to Chandra.

McNeil gets behind the wheel and Umagon gets in next to him. The pick-up leaves the cave and drives onto a narrow mountain-road that snakes its way down toward the valley below.

 **C &C**

On a large wall-sized screen, we see the screen switching between Asia, North America and Europe, displaying armies, bases, fields of Tiberium and cities.

"Look at it" Kane says, sitting in his chair. "The world is in chaos. The countryside laid to waste. Every city reduced to ruin. Every day, thousands of people die."

Slavik goes through some information on a datapad. "Our North American and European armies have come up to strength. The Russian armies will soon be ready as well."

"Finally" Kane says with a mad grin. "The world is ours. Like the bird phoenix, we shall rise out of the ashes of this conflict. The Brotherhood shall lift mankind out of the ocean of blood flowing from this war and we shall build a glorious future! A Tiberium Future! So let lose the dogs of war and Wreck Havoc On This World! And let the rivers flow with the blood of those who would oppose us!

 **C &C**

GDI soldiers are fleeing, vehicles burning all around. They get gunned down by NOD Cyborg Commandoes. A Cyborg opens fire on a Mammoth tank and slowly whittles it down to size until it explodes. A great explosion among some Cyborgs sends them flying, but most get back on their feet, one is crawling without legs. Cyborgs sprays GDI troops with their flame-throwers while Harpy's fly in overhead and launch missiles at fleeing vehicles. GDI troops are fleeing when the ground heaves and a subterranean-APC with a massive drill emerges out of the ground and deploys a dozen Cyborgs that open fire at point blank range.

One Cyborg climbs the wreck of a GDI tank and overlooks a battlefield. In the background, we see a city's skyline and the Eiffel Tower; NOD is attacking Paris.

 **C &C**

In the Philadelphia command-center, panic has taken hold.

"Our forces are overrun in Europe and North America!" an officer calls out.

Solomon slams a table with his palm. "Whatta hell is going on?!"

Bingham studies a screen. "Reports speaks of endless NOD armies of invinceble robots! They can't be stopped!"

"Fire up the ion-cannon!" Solomon orders. "Give me a situation-report on the main display, right now!"

"Yes, sir!" another officer says.

Solomon turns to Bingham. "Has general Sanchez give us the enemies position outside of Paris?"

"We just got them, sir!" Bingham says as he looks up.

Solomon turns utterly serious. "Then fire the ion-cannon and move on to North America!"

"Yes, sir!" Bingham says.

 **C &C**

In orbit of the Earth, above Europe, we see the Ion Cannon hovering in space. A bright white ball of light begins to take shape at its emitter-nozzle and then a beam of pure light shoots towards France.

 **C &C**

Outside of Paris, GDI is desperately fighting to keep the NOD Cyborgs at bay. The battlefield is lit up by an immense bright light. A GDI officer steps out of a bunker and looks up at the sky.

The officer realizes what is about to happen. "Sacre bleu…" he says and turns around to face the soldiers in the bunker. "Take Cover!"

The beam from the Ion Cannon strikes the ground and causes an unbelievable explosion, one that could rival a nuclear blast. Once the explosion is over and the blast has faded, all that remains is a huge crater outside of Paris.

 **C &C**

The pickup with McNeil and the others crosses a bridge over a small river.

Gorbul takes a look at the countryside. "So how far is it to where we are going?"

McNeil, who is driving, answers. "We'll reach a GDI base in the morning. There's a town up ahead where we can spend the night and get some decent food."

"You might" Umagon points out. "But we wont. We're not that popular among humans."

"Don't worry" McNeil says. "We'll get there after nightfall."

Night. They drive into a small French town that has been shot to pieces. Buildings have collapsed and are burning, cars are burning and have been shot to bits. Dead civilians are everywhere.

"NOD" Chandra says as they slowly drive through the town.

They come to a stop and all exit the pickup and continue on foot with flashlights. Umagon pauses when she spots a dead woman cradling her two dead children, they have all been shot. She sheds a tear and then moves on.

They have made camp in a living-room, with Gorbul, Rogar and Chandra sleeping on matrasses in front of an open fireplace with a roaring fire. McNeil is standing on a balcony with a cup of coffee in his hand, looking towards the horizon. Explosions in the distance light up the night-sky. Umagon steps out onto the balcony and joins McNeil.

"Is that your base over there?" Umagon asks and looks at the distant explosions.

"Yeah" McNeil sighs. "Right now, NOD is pounding it with artillery. At sunrise, they will send in tanks and infantry and try and take it. We're going to have to stay here until the battle is over and hope that NOD is defeated. Otherwise we have a long journey ahead of us."

They watch the lights pulsing on the horizon for a moment.

Umagon then turns to McNeil. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being such a…"

"Bitch?" McNeil says with a smile.

Umagon smiles and nods. "Yeah. I didn't know there were kind humans in this world."

"I guess I can't blame you" McNeil says. "We humans have not exactly treated your kind all that good, have we?"

"Maybe that will change?"

"I hope so."

 **C &C**

Morning. A devastated base is seen through sci-fi binoculars. The view is zoomed in and we see NOD banners flying over the base.

"Shit" McNeil says, hiding in the edge of a forest together with the others.

"The bastards won, I take it?" Gorbul asks.

"Yeah" McNeil nods. "The bastards did."

Rogar is next to speak. "So how far is it to the next base?"

"Our best chance now is Monaco" Chandra says. "It should be able to hold its own against NOD for some time."

McNeil nods. "Yeah. Paris is out of the question. It will take us a day or two to reach Monaco unseen."

Umagon looks at the others. "Then I guess we'd better get going."

The pickup drives along a French country-road, passing wrecked aircraft and old tanks overgrown by vegetation.

"What will happen when we reach Manako?" Rogar wonders.

"I'll make contact with General Solomon" McNeil says, "and convince him to mount an attack on that secret NOD base, and hope that Kane gets killed in the process."

"Can we trust him?" Gorbul asks.

Chandra turns to the mutants. "Solomon was the field-commander of the GDI forces when the war began. He took the fight to NOD when all hell broke loose. He has fought Kane from the very start. Now he is in command of all GDI troops across the world. Believe me, if we give him a chance to kill Kane, he'll take it."

"And what will happen to us?" Umagon wonders.

"You'll be rewarded for aiding in the destruction of NOD" McNeil says. "You can trust us, Umagon. GDI will help your people."

Gorbul spots something down the road. "I'm pretty sure the wont."

Down the road NOD has set up a roadblock and a check-point.

Chandra turns to McNeil. "What do we do now?"

McNeil puts in a lower gear. "Hold on!"

Umagon holds on. "Not again!"

The pickup picks up speed, NOD soldiers throw themselves out of the way and the pickup crashes through the checkpoint. Three NOD Humvees quickly pursues the pickup down the road.

Umagon looks out the rear-window. "They're behind us!"

Rogar leans out the rear-door window and fires his hand-cannon at the pursuers. The Humvee taking point fires a machine-gun mounted on its roof. Gorbul smashes the rear-window and he and Umagon opens fire at the NOD vehicles. The car-chase continues at high speed with guns firing and bullets flying. Eventually, one of the Humvees flies off the road and tumbles into the woods.

"Got one!" Umagon says as she changes clip on her assault-rifle.

The chase continues, when all of a sudden a NOD APC comes crashing out of the woods and begins chasing the pickup, followed by the two remaining Humvees. The gunfire from the pickup only bounces off the armor of the APC.

"We're not even scratching the paint off it!" Gorbul growls as he reloads his shotgun.

The APC opens fire with its .50 caliber machine-gun mounted in a turret, tearing up the road around the pickup.

Chandra ducks into cover. "No, but we sure as hell pissed him off!"

"Slow down!" Umagon says. "Get up in front of him!"

McNeil does as Umagon says and slows down until the pickup is driving only a couple of yards ahead of the APC. The APC's turret fires, but only hits the road in front of the pickup as it cant aim low enough to hit. Umagon climbs out the broken rear-window. A NOD Humvee speeds up and drives up along the APC and ends up next to the pickup. Umagon throws her knife and kills the Humvees machine-gun gunner. Gorbul fires his shotgun pointblank at the Humvees driver and the Humvee veers off and crashes. Umagon picks up a can of gasoline and with a rag turns it into a giant Molotov-Cocktail and then throws it at the APC; the resulting explosion engulfs the entire front of the APC and covers it in burning liquid.

Inside the APC, the driver is frustrated. "I can't see shit!"

The road makes a turn and the pickup, and the last Humvee, have no problems with it. But the APC continues in a straight line and drives off a cliff. The Humvee chases the pickup, but then the pickup begins to increase distance to the pursuers.

"We're losing them!" Chandra says, excited and relieved.

"I don't know" Umagon says. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Shortly after, a NOD Harpy comes into view and takes up the chase.

Looking at the Harpy, Chandra turns pale. "You wouldn't…" At that point, the Harpy launches a missile at them. "You son of a bitch!"

The missile hits the road right next to the pickup and sends it flying off the road and into the ditch. As the Harpy flies past overhead, the last Humvee is closing in on the crashed vehicle.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

McNeil crawls out of the wreckage and drags Gorbul with him. Rogar is dead, hanging through a windshield. McNeil opens fire at the NOD troops while Umagon and Chandra crawl out as well. They all get on their feet and flee into the woods while NOD fires after them.

It doesn't take long before another APC and a truck arrives and unloads two dozen NOD soldiers that all begin to chase our heroes. A NOD Hind-helicopter arrives and lands and General Kovacs climbs out with bodyguards.

Our heroes runs through the woods, chased by NOD troops. Chandra trips due to his wounded leg. Gorbul runs over and helps Chandra along. McNeil and Umagon try to provide cover-fire. The NOD APC arrives and opens fire, spraying Chandra and Gorbul with bullets and the two of them fall to the ground.

Seeing Gorbul shot dead, Umagon cries out. "NOOO!"

McNeil drags Umagon with him through the woods in an attempt to flee. They both run for all their worth. That's when dogs catch up with them. Umagon kills one before she is dragged down by two others. McNeil is dragged down by two other dogs. NOD catches up and surrounds McNeil and Umagon and pull back the dogs. General Kovacs walks through the NOD soldiers, eyes the captives and smiles viciously.

 **XXX XXX**

A black "limo-helicopter" with NOD insignias fly in over a demolished base that has NOD flags everywhere. It lands and allows Slavik to disembark. Slavik looks on as a GDI flag is torn down by NOD soldiers. He also spots GDI POW's stacking dead friends under guard by NOD troops. A Humvee drives up to Slavik and General Kovacs steps out.

"General Slavik" Kovacs says and salutes. "It is an honor to have you here."

"General Kovacs" Slavik says. "How strong are your forces?"

"I have three full cyborg regiments ready, sir" Kovacs replies.

"Excellent" Slavik nods. "We must move on Monaco as soon as possible."

They climb into the Humvee and drive through the base.

"Something interesting happened the other day" Kovacs says.

"Really?"

"Yes. A pickup broke through one of our checkpoints. They gave up a pretty good fight, even took out an APC."

"GDI commandoes?" Slavik wonders.

"No" Kovacs says. "Much more interesting. A couple of mutants and a GDI colonel."

Slavik turns to Kovacs, quite surprised. "What?"

Kovacs nods. "Yes. The colonel survived, so did one of the mutants. We're holding them as POW's at the moment."

"A GDI colonel and mutants?" Slavik thinks out loud. "I think I'll have a word with this colonel."

 **XXX XXX**

McNeil is heavily bruised, hands tied behind his back, and placed in a chair by a table. A NOD soldier standing on either side of him. Slavik and Kovacs enter the small room and McNeil looks up and he and Slaviks eyes lock.

"Michael?" Slavik says astonished.

"Anton?" McNeil says, him too surprised.

Slavik sits down opposite of McNeil.

"It's been a while, Anton" McNeil says. "I heard you'd become Kanes number one brown-nose."

"And I heard your brother died up in Stockholm" Slavik says. "I'm sorry. He was a good kid."

"Yeah" McNeil nods, saddened by the memory. "He was."

"I also heard" Slavik continues, "that you went missing in action up in northern Germany. So what are you doing down here in southern France… with mutants?"

"What's it look like?" McNeil says. "Getting beat up."

Slavik chuckles. "Same old Michael. You know, it's really good to see you again after all these years."

McNeil frowns. "Sorry I can't say the same."

"Don't do this" Slavik says. "Don't piss me off, Michael. I'm really glad to see you alive, so don't start this shit!"

"What do you want me to do?!" McNeil snarls. "Pretend you're not an asshole?!"

Slavik simply looks at McNeil with a giant frown on his face. "Hit him" he then says. "Hit him hard."

One of the guards grabs McNeil by the neck and slams his head into the table. McNeil is almost knocked unconscious by the hit and is out of it for a moment.

"Alright, Michael" Slavik says. "I'll play your game. I will make you experience pain as never before. You'll scream and beg for mercy until you have told me every little GDI secret that you know, and then… then I will send your head to Solomon." Slavik gets on his feet and heads for the door. Before leaving, he turns to Kovacs. "Put him on my chopper when I leave. He's coming with me."

"Yes, sir" Kovacs says.

Slavik leaves. Kovacs gives the two guards a nod before she too leaves and then the guards begin to deliver punches to McNeil again.

 **XXX XXX**

Umagon is in a cell, as bruised as McNeil. Looking at her through a hatch in the door is Slavik. Outside the door, Slavik is joined by Kovacs.

"It hasn't said a word so far" Kovacs says. "Not a sound. Not even when my men raped it."

"Have you established its nationality?" Slavik asks. "It's origins?"

"Not yet" Kovacs says.

Slavik then opens the door and steps into the cell, earning a glance from Umagon.

"Like I said" Kovacs says, "not a sound."

Slavik kneels next to Umagon and turns her head to face him. "Why were you with the GDI colonel? What are you doing here? You will talk, trust me… You will talk." Slavik then stands up again. "General, it's coming with me as well."

Kovacs is a bit unsure at first. "As you wish, sir" she then says.

 **XXX XXX**

A Humvee drives through the base, passing units of Cyborgs that are mounting up onto APCs. The Humvee drives up to Slaviks limo-helicopter, Slavik exits the Humvee and climbs into the helicopter. The hatch closes and the helicopter takes off and flies away.

The interior of Slaviks helicopter is luxurious and high-tech. Slavik sits down in a comfortable chair, opposite of McNeil and Umagon, both in handcuffs and sitting in a comfortable sofa. Slavik pours himself a drink.

"So, Anton" McNeil says. "Killed any civilians lately?"

"Why are you being like this, Michael?" Slavik asks. "It's been, what, fifteen-sixteen years? Let it go."

"Let it go?!" McNeil says in disbelief. "You shot eighteen civilians! Some where kids damn it!"

"They were hiding Tiberium-smugglers, Michael" Slavik defends himself. "They were criminals stealing from GDI."

McNeil is in disbelief. "That's… That's not the point. The point is…"

"The POINT" Slavik cuts in, "is, Michael, that you're losing this war and we're not. It's the destiny if the Brotherhood to rule this world. To rule this planet. And do you know why that is possible? Because the Brotherhood has the resolve to make such decisions a thousand times a day. They is why GDI is losing this war, Michael. You don't have the guts to sacrifice thousands of innocent lives to obtain your goals."

McNeil can't believe what he's hearing. "You're insane, Anton. Completely insane."

Slavik sips from his drink. "We live in a crazy world, Michael. And in a crazy world, the insane are destined to become kings."

 **XXX XXX**

Nighttime. Slaviks helicopter flies in over a mountainous landscape. Slavik looks out a viewport.

"We have arrived" Slavik says.

Umagon and McNeil look out another viewport, just as the helicopter flies through a giant cloaking-field. As they break through, a massive base is revealed, a small town and everywhere we see NOD banners. McNeil can't believe his eyes. The helicopter flies towards the center of the huge base and circles the impressive structure that is the Temple of NOD. The helicopter eventually lands next to the Temple.

McNeil is on his in a room with medical equipment and a couple of doctors, strapped to a bed. The door opens and Kane enters the room.

"Good evening, colonel" Kane says. "Comfortable?" There is no reply from McNeil. "No? Well, no matter. As I understand it, you have been missing in action from some weeks. I imagine you are not up to date on the war effort? I am happy to tell you that NOD forces have taken both Los Angeles and Las Vegas, and Rome is under siege. And we've begun our move on Monaco. As you can imagine, we are quite pleased by our recent victories. Now, my good friend Slavik tells me you were caught in southern France together with a couple of mutants. Which I find odd since mutants don't trust us humans whatsoever. What I want to know is what you've been up to, colonel. What have you been doing this past month? Have you been talking to the mutants sacred leaders? Can I expect a world-wide mutant uprising against NOD? Talk to me, colonel, or you will regret it. I promise you."

"Go to hell, Kane" McNeil growls.

Kane gives a nod to the doctors. One doctor gives McNeil a syringe with blue liquid and moments later McNeil screams from pain.

"See you tomorrow, colonel" Kane says and then leaves the room. Outside, Slavik is waiting. "Work on him all night, general" Kane tells Slavik. "I want results by morning."

"Yes, my lord" Slavik says and Kane walks away. Slavik enters the room where McNeil is suffering from pain. "Well, Michael, do you have something to tell me?"

McNeil finds strength in between the pain. "I can't think of anything."

"Electrocute him" Slavik says with a frown.

A doctor pushes a button and McNeil screams as his body tenses up by electrical-chock.

"Did that improve your memory?!" Slavik asks. "Again!"

Another surge of electricity shoots through McNeil.

"It's no use, Michael" Slavik says. "Eventually we will brake you. Tell you what; give me a GDI secret and we will let you alone for, say, an hour." Slavik watches as McNeil tries to cope with the pain. "Well?" But McNeil is silent. "What a fool you are" Slavik says and gives the doctors a nod.

McNeil is given another injection and is then electrocuted once more, screaming from the immense pain, the body shaking from the torture.

 **XXX XXX**

Umagon, now dressed properly after NOD has provided her with clothes, is escorted by two soldiers and Commander Qatar into a impressive lounge-area. Qatar points to a comfortable sofa and Umagon sits down. Qatar then sits down in an equally comfortable chair. After a few moments of silence, Kane enters the lounge.

"Ah! The ugly duckling" Kane says as he spots Umagon. "A beautiful mutant; what a paradox."

"She isn't much of a talker" Qatar says, playing with a combat-knife between her fingers. "She hasn't said a word since she got here."

"That's because she doesn't realize what generous hosts we are" Kane says and sits down next to Umagon. "What's your name? Est-ce que tu parles français? Sprichst du Deutsch?"

"Looks like the cat caught her tongue" Qatar says.

"No" Kane says and smiles at Umagon. "She's just stubborn. Tell me your name" he then asks Umagon. She does not answer him, so Kane grabs her hair and pulls it hard, making Umagon scream. Kane leans in close to her face. "You Will Speak To Me!"

"Umagon."

"What?"

"My… my name is Umagon."

"Finally" Kane says and lets go of Umagon. "So, where are you from?"

"Germany" Umagon says.

"And you were caught in southern France" Kane says. "That's a long journey. Why did you help the GDI colonel?"

"None of your business" Umagon says with a frown.

"Oh, I think it is" Kane says. "You see, I fear an alliance between your kind and GDI. And if that is the case here, I would not only fight a war on the frontlines against GDI, I would also have to fight mutant-terrorists deep within my borders. Now, I want to know why you helped this human instead of killing him as you usually do."

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
